


The Second First Time

by LiberalClinton



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberalClinton/pseuds/LiberalClinton
Summary: The sexual tension is there but what they need isn’t. Time to improvise...





	The Second First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smutty piece for you

Hillary giggled as they finally got inside their apartment. They had been flirting all throughout classes today, so she had bets on whether or not they'd even make it home before Bill would start tearing off her clothes.

He had her pinned up against the door, with her thigh hooked around his hip. His mouth was attacking hers, nibbling her lower lip and then soothing it again with his tongue. Bill frantically pulled at her clothes, trying to display his message of urgency.

Hillary soon got the message, whispering against his lips "bedroom." She sounded as though she needed him as much as he needed her.

Bill practically dragged Hillary to their bedroom, again pushing her against the door. His mouth instantly began his assault on her neck while he continued to claw at her clothes. Soon, Hillary's sweater and blouse were in a pile on the floor, leaving her in just a cotton blue bra and her jeans.

Realising she needed to take some control, Hillary  pushed Bill onto the bed. As soon as he fell onto his back, she began to unbuckle his jeans with the same urgency he had a minute ago. While she did this, Bill began to unbutton his shirt. Hillary pulled away and pulled his pants down in one swift motion, and Bill quickly shrugged himself out of his shirt, leaving himself in just his briefs. She let out a small moan when she saw the clear outline of his erection through them, and Bill quickly got the message, as they switched places.

Hillary was lying on the bed as Bill began tearing off her jeans. Soon enough, they were on the floor alongside the rest of the clothes. They both decided to take off their own underwear. Hillary's bra was the final garment to come off, sliding it off her arms and throwing it to the floor.

She soon found herself pushed onto her back, her head resting on the pillow. Bill spread Hillary's legs wide, biting his lip in the process. He ran his finger against her entrance, and Hillary let out a slightly moan in anticipation. Slowly, he pushed one finger into her wet heat, and Hillary moaned again.

He added a second finger, increasing his pace. His thumb found her clit, and began to lightly tap, as his fingers continued to piston.

With every movement of his thumb against her sensitive pearl, Hillary's moans became more strangled. Watching her come apart, Bill felt himself harden further, if that was even possible.

He curled his fingers, now repeatedly hitting her g-spot. With one more flick against her clit with his thumb, she came. Her inner walls clamped down on his fingers, and rippled as she yelled his name and rode out the rest of her orgasm. Once her orgasm began to subside, Bill finally removed his fingers, now covered in her juices, and licked them clean.

Hillary reached down between them, and began to stroke his hardness. However, her hand was quickly batted away.

"What about you?" Hillary's voice was still recovering from her intense orgasm.

"Doesn't matter. I just need to be inside of you." Bill said before his lips met hers.

"Let me get a condom, one second."

Hillary began rummaging through the bedside table, where condoms were usually stored. After a minute or so of digging, she finally found the box. Unfortunately, she noticed that the box was left empty.

"Uh, Bill we have a slight issue." She turned around to look at him, his face both turned on and curious.

"We don't have any condoms left."

"Fuck." Bill mumbled "Are you sure there's none in the bathroom?"

"No, they expired."

"Shit." He fan his hand through his hair before falling back against this bed "I'll go out tomorrow and get some. I guess tonight is cancelled though."

Then a thought crossed Hillary's mind.

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?" Bill sat up, his face curious as to where she was going with this.

"I mean, I'm on the pill and we're both clean. We don't have to use a condom."

He chewed his lip in anticipation before slowly running his hand up and down Hillary's waist.

"I like that idea." Bill licked his lips in anticipation.

Bill grabbed her by the hips and pinned her down on the bed, climbing on top of her. Hillary's legs fell open, allowing him to settle in between her thighs. She reached down and began stroking his member, in which Bill responded with a hearty groan.

"Put me inside." He whispered against her lips.

Slowly but surely, he slid himself home. She felt tight and wet around his hard cock, that he never wanted this feeling to end, but soon he had to move. Slow movements, causing Hillary to let out strangled moans. Bill pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in with a circlular motion, hitting all the right spots.

"Please," Hillary let out a desperate plead, and Bill knew exactly what she needed.

He began to pick up the pace of his actions, Hillary countering his actions. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his back, trying to pull him as deep as possible.

"Deeper," she moaned.

Bill readjusted their position, placing her legs above his shoulders. This allowed him to thrust even deeper and permitted better access to her clit.

The only noises were her moans, his groans, and the sounds of their bodies moving together in tune. It felt so _intimate_.

"Please," Hillary whimpered into his ear "I'm so close."

Bill began to circle his hips, causing Hillary to screaming his name in pleasure. Soon enough, he began to feel to rippling sensation of her orgasm around his cock.

“You’re so tight. I’m going to come,” Bill moaned against her lips as he felt himself on edge.

“Come for me. Come inside me. I love you.”

That did it. Bill came with a guttural cry, pouring his seed into her and bathing her insides. Hillary let out a satisfied moan at the feel of feeling so connected. He stayed deep inside her, as their juices combined, until he began to soften. As he went to pull out, Hillary pulled him back.

“Don’t go yet,” she began to stroke his hair, desperate to maintain that connection.

Eventually Bill pulled away and rolled to the side. Hillary grimaced at their combined juices which had leaked onto her thighs. Bill slipped into the bathroom and grabbed a damp cloth, and began tentatively cleaning Hillary’s thighs and centre. She watched as he cleaned her up from their coupling. Again this was all so intimate. He threw the towel to the side, placing a kiss on her thigh, before lying next to her.

“We should do that more often,” Bill said as Hillary snuggled onto his bare chest and he began to stroke her hair.

“Oh, definitely,” she chuckled “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said as he pulled the blankets over them and turned off the lights before they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I’m honestly never sure about my smut sometimes because there is some good smut here. But I liked how this turned out ngl.
> 
> Also I have so many fics in planning. I have a few fluff pieces. And literally 3 multi chapter fics. But I think one I might change into a long one chapter fic. Either way more stuff will be coming.


End file.
